Drunken fortunes
by Stars-tonight
Summary: The first installment of 'Relationship stages' saga. After a few drinks, Kotetsu and Barnaby make a discovery


"Hey Bunny, wait a minute!" Kotetsu yelled, running after a very pissed off Barnaby. "Look I'm sorry, it was an accident!" The clumsy hero had managed to spill sauce all over his partner's new shirt at a Charity event, humiliating the blond who was now storming out of the building. "Bunny wait, I am sorry." Barnaby spun around when they reached the car park, fury written across his face.

"You are a stupid old cluts! Why can't you do anything?!" The blond screamed, scrambling for his keys.

"I am really sorry Bunny."

"And stop calling me that!" Kotetsu had never seen him this angry before. "I'm going home! Don't call me; don't talk to me ever again! I didn't need a partner and I don't want one!" Barnaby opened his car, clambering in. Kotetsu grabbed the door, fighting to keep it open. "You'll break it!"

"Barnaby! Wait, I can make it up to you! I will buy you a new shirt and we can go get dinner or a drink or something. I am sorry Barnaby." The younger man sighed, before slamming the door shut. Kotetsu sighed, looking at the floor as he walked off.

"Are you getting in or what?" Kotetsu grinned, running around to dive into red sports car.

* * *

After buying Barnaby a whole new outfit, they went over to Barnaby's house to sit on the floor and drink beers, like they usually would.

"Why don't you try on your new outfit?" Kotetsu said, with a small snigger. The brunet was starting to feel the effects of his 5th beer, leaning back to smile at the blond. "Come on Bunny, you can't still be mad at me." Barnaby just sipped his wine, looking out of the window. "Barnaby." The blond hero looked at him, over his glass. "I am sorry, but why are you so upset over a shirt."

"It's not about the shirt. It's about you being a complete and utter idiot and making us look bad. They already question why I hang around with you outside of work and I try to make Maverick and Lloyds see, but you make it so damn hard." Kotetsu was generally touched, staggering over to Barnaby, who actually laughed at him. "You are so drunk."

"And what you going to do about it?" Barnaby laughed again, downing liquid at the bottom of his glass before lying down. Kotetsu chuckled, leaning over the blond. "Sleepy?"

"Dizzy. Drunk." Barnaby took his glasses off, before smiling up at Kotetsu. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry for making you yell." They both laughed, bringing their heads together so their foreheads touched. "Gosh you have long eyelashes. And such pretty green eyes." Barnaby blushed, leaning up to press his lips to Kotetsu's, quickly realising what he had done. Scrambling away, the blond covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I…. I don't know why I did that." Kotetsu let the shock sink in, before standing up to walk over to Barnaby. "Hit me if you want." The blond put his arms at his side, shutting his eyes tightly, ready for the assult.

"I'm not going to." Kotetsu brought them together, kissing the blonds upper lip. They pulled apart, looking at each other before quickly pulling back together. Kotetsu had his arms tightly wrapped around his bunny, which was clinging to the older man's shirt. Barnaby melted a little in the brunet's arms, granting him entrance to his mouth to explore and battle the blonds' tongue. "Want to go to your bedroom?"

"Yes…." Bunny leads the way, pulling himself down on the bed and his Tiger on top of him. They kissed with heat, need and lust in the sloppy way drunken men do; Barnaby clung onto the older man, letting himself be dominated by him. Kotetsu kept the blond in his arms, kissing every inch of bear skin on the younger man, and was currently nipping down Barnaby's jaw line. "Ko…. Tetsu. We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I…. No protection. Drunk…. Tired." Barnaby fell limp in the brunet's grasp, who panicked and shook the blond slightly.

"Barnaby?"

"I'm tired Kotetsu. Sleep." The older man kissed his forehead, lying next to him, and holding him close. "Good night Tiger."

"Night bunny."

* * *

Barnaby had a stinging headache when he woke up. He opened his eyes for a millisecond, then the light hit him and he closed the tightly again. _No more drinking with Kotetsu_, he thought, snuggling into Kotetsu.

Then he sat up, realising he was snuggling into Kotetsu.

Memories of kissing and being held by the older man came flooding back to him, as he covered his neck and hicky's. _Oh my god. Kotetsu…. Oh my god. _Getting up slowly, the blond ran into his bathroom to examine his neck. _I'm never going to be able to cover these, the bastard…. That hot bastard. Shit, am I gay? _Staring at himself, he considered that possibility. He'd never fancied a man. We'll, a man before Kotetsu came along. But he'd never been in love or even interested in a women. Walking back into the bedroom, he smiled at the Tiger, who was slowly waking up. _Gay or not, I have it bad of that big idiot over there._

"Bunny….?" Kotetsu sat up quickly; a little too quickly and was now hunched over, clutching his head. "Bad idea. Everything was a bad idea and now he hates me."

"Just lay back for a minute and rest." Kotetsu looked up too quickly, and ended up clutching his head again. Barnaby lay him back, before caressing his hair. "Just lay down, okay?" The older man smiled up at him softly. "Good morning."

"Morning." Barnaby lay down on Kotetsu, his arms around the older man's neck. "I guess you don't regret last night." The blond leaned over and kissed him softly, messing with his hair. "So… what are we going to do?"

"Well, I think we should keep it a secret for now. Then tell family, and then friends. And… maybe tell the world in a year or two, if we're still together."

"You really want to try this?"

"Well, you are a pain in my ass, but it's a hot pain." They laughed, before the brunet brought his hands up to cup the blonds' face. "I… I really like you Kotetsu."

"I really like you too Barnaby." The blond pulled himself up, to stand next to the bed. "Hey, where you going?"

"I'm going to get some breakfast and you can come if you want." He held out his hand, and Kotetsu took it, entwining his fingers before walking with his partner to the kitchen.

* * *

"Kotetsu, at some point you are going to have to let go of me." Barnaby said, with a playful nudge. The couple were on the chair in Barnaby's apartment, Barnaby snugly placed between the older man's legs, embracing each other tightly. "And I need a drink."

"Sorry… I haven't had a lot of intimacy since Tomoe died. Heck, I haven't had any since her passing." Barnaby sat up, and saw the sad look in Kotetsu's eyes. He knew Kotetsu's wife had been the love of his life, and he would never replace her, but it still hurt him to see how much he still loved her. "Barnaby, are you okay?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Can I get up now?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, the blond abruptly stood up and walked away to the kitchen, boiling the kettle. _Why does it upset me? She's dead…. But she has his heart._ A pair of arms around his waist brought him out of thoughts, with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry if bring up my wife upsets you."

"It doesn't upset me. What gave you that idea?"

"That look on your ugly mug." Barnaby rolled his eyes, making some tea for himself.

"Sure, whatever you say old man."

"Look, she was my high school sweetheart, but I've got you now." Kotetsu kissed the side of Barnaby's head, making the blond smile. "My bunny rabbit."

Kotetsu was elbowed in the stomach.


End file.
